


Imagine Us

by diamondfireforever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alluratt, Alternate Universe, Excellent wingman Pidge, F/M, Florist AU, Fluff, Imagine Me And You AU, M/M, Mallura, Minor background Klance, Miro, Shatt, Shenanigans, because i had to, florist shiro, mentions of sexual situations, not Shalluratt sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: Matt is living out his perfect fairytale. Marrying the woman of his dreams, moving into the perfect house, everything just falling into place.In his defense, he was /against/ having overpriced flowers at their wedding.((aka the florist shatt au everybody needs where Matt is a cute bi dork and Shiro is just gay and loves flowers))





	Imagine Us

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my brother for this, he made me watch this wonderful, wonderful movie
> 
> *cries* let Coran walk Allura down the isle plz

It was his wedding day.

Matt grinned and adjusted his tie as he waited anxiously in the back of a cab, his sister, the 'best woman' by his side. Everything was turning out perfectly. From his mom lint rolling him until his suit shone to the fact that he was about to marry /Allura/. The love of his life. His sunshine. His everything. Time felt like it was crawling by as he waited in the car, biting his lip and praying they wouldn't be late. Damn traffic.

"I have to use the bathroom." He crawled over Pidge and got out. Hey, they were stuck in traffic anyway, might as well make the best of the time. He ignored the grumbles from his mother and a few groomsmen to come back as he walked into the closest building, a McDonald's of all places, in his wedding suit.

Yup, day of happily ever afters for sure.

Once they finally got to the church Pidge nearly dragged him out, fussing about being late or something. Matt felt like he couldn't hear all of a sudden. Everything was passing by him, even time itself. He was there, seeing it pass him by, waving as he stayed in his comfy bubble. Once he woke up to reality he found himself standing at the altar, scanning the crowd. How was it he didn't recognize everyone at his own wedding? He did notice two ladies from the decoration committee, and some guy sitting in front of them he'd never seen before. He had nice hair, Matt noted, a nice black undercut with a lightning streak in the front. He should look for him later to see who he was.

The music started and Matt's attention snapped forward, watching with baited breath as Allura stepped out in her beautiful silk and lace gown, her arm in her stepfather's as he walked her slowly down the isle. She was magnificent, amazing, perfection, beautiful. He grinned at her and she grinned back, already lost in each others eyes.

Coran gave Matt Allura's hand, kissing her cheek before stepping away. "Take care of her son." He whispered, patting Matt's shoulder before going down to his seat. Matt smiled and took both of Allura's hands, whispering "I will." even though Coran couldn't hear him.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the guy he didn't know with cute hair stepped out of his seat, their eyes locking for a split second before the man snuck out of the church. That was odd, Matt thought, stopping himself from frowning as he looked back at Allura and focused on her and what the preacher was saying.

After what felt like forever, he finally slipped a ring on his love's finger, finally got to pull her close, finally got to call her his wife. He finally said I Do.

So why did he feel like something was twisting inside of him? Like he missed something...

 

//Shiro's POV//

Setting up weddings was something he'd done a million times before. He could, and had, done it in his sleep. The one thing he'd never get used to was handsy bridesmaids. The offending blonde in front of him just honestly could /not/ take a hint. He grabbed her hands, having wandered far lower than he was comfortable with, and pushed her gently away. "Um, how about you stay here, I get you some punch? Hey," He grabbed a stray groomsman, "You take her." He mumbled, prying himself away as the bridesmaid turned to flirting with the groomsman instead of him. Thanks Persephone. He chuckled to himself as he walked over to the drinks table. He sorely needed some punch.

He grabbed himself and stopped in his tracks when he noticed the groom with his hands deep in the punch dispenser. The guy had to stand on his tip toes just to reach it, and his arms would only get halfway down as it was. "Whatcha doing?"

The groom froze and turned to look at him, flushing bright red. "I-I... I kinda dropped my wedding band... oh fuck Allura's coming." He winced and took his hands out, trying to look casual.

"I've got it. Cover my back." Shiro rolled his eyes and stepped behind Matt, hoping no one would notice what he was doing as he plunged a hand into the punch, scraping the bottom for the ring.

"Matt! Baby, I couldn't find you there for a bit!" Allura grinned and pulled Matt into a soft kiss. 

Shiro grabbed the ring finally and discreetly turned around, slipping it around Matt's left ring finger. "Hello, you must be the bride." He smiled as Allura released Matt and held his dry hand out to her, letting his shake it. 

"Yes I am, and this is my lovebug Matt!" She laughed, obviously overjoyed at everything. "I don't believe I've met you though. Are you a cousin's date?"

Shiro shook his head. "I did the flowers. I'm a florist." He explained, gesturing to the floral arrangements on the tables around the room.

Matt eyed the flowers, squeezing Allura's hand tighter. "They're beautiful! Too bad Lilies aren't in season, those are my favorite."

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, but unfortunately we can't just tell flowers to grow. Even with all the greenhouse stuff we have now." He shrugged and filled his cup with punch from the container he /hand't/ just dug around in for Matt's wedding band. "Anyway, it's been a pleasure to meet you, but I really should get back to my shop. Kuro doesn't like when I leave him by himself there for too long." He nodded as he left.

Matt touched his sticky wedding band, smiling fondly as Allura led him out to the dance floor. Damn, he'd never gotten the guy's name. Surely someone would have it though. Maybe Allura knew, she did more of the decorating part, after all.


End file.
